


Bath Time For Dandy

by sweetcarolanne



Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Ableist Language, Blood, Bloodplay, F/M, Friendship, Horror, M/M, Sex Work, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: All Dandy Mott had asked for was for Jimmy to take a  bath with him - and he was willing to pay him handsomely for it. How hard could that possibly be?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayfarers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarers/gifts).



> Dear Wayfarers, I always love your prompts and I love these characters and this fandom, so I knew that I had to write you something the minute I read your requests! I hope you like this! :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters and am making no money from this fanfiction. Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous.

Jimmy’s clawed hands could not stop shaking as he pulled off the stinking rags that had formerly been his best clothes, now filling the air with a vile stench like raw meat. He would wash them later – or perhaps he would just set fire to them instead. As he inhaled the dreadful smell of them once more, he felt as if he never wanted to wear them again.

Scrubbing himself vigorously with hot water, soap and a sponge, he thanked his lucky stars that at least he avoided getting any of the dreadful mess in his hair.

“I must have been nuts to agree to this,” Jimmy muttered to himself as he struggled to get clean. “And he definitely is nuts!”

Still, the image of Dandy Mott stayed stuck in his mind. The man was strangely attractive, despite being, in Jimmy’s opinion, completely out of his mind. And the amount of money he had paid Jimmy for that night’s bizarre and repugnant experience had certainly been more than generous – to Jimmy, it seemed like an absolute fortune. More than he was ever paid by the horny housewives who occasionally hired him to pleasure them with his unusual, yet talented, hands.

He had especially wanted the money ever since Pepper and Salty had first seen the dollhouse in the window of the toy store in Jupiter.

It had seemed almost magical, like the gingerbread house in the fairy tale about Hansel and Gretel that Jimmy's two friends loved having read to them. Painted pink as a strawberry dessert, with a white tiled roof that looked more luscious than cake frosting, it had caught Pepper’s attention first. She stood stock-still before the glass windowpane of the toy-shop, gasping in wonder, and Salty, curious as to what had enchanted his beloved companion, remained by her side to stare in awe.

Not only was the house gorgeous on the outside, it was partially opened to reveal the most exquisite décor within. The finest hand-carved miniature tables, tiny chairs with plush velvet cushions, and small but perfect Persian rugs upon the floors were just some of the luxuries to be seen inside this flawless little home. More amazing even than the furnishings, however, were the porcelain people who dwelled in the dollhouse. 

To say that they were beautiful would be an understatement – Jimmy had never seen such realistic and finely crafted dolls before. The family consisted of a mother, a father, boy and girl children, and a baby girl wearing a long lace christening robe adorned with pink satin ribbons, lying as if sleeping peacefully in a varnished mahogany cradle. The mother doll was the loveliest of all – with her fluffy golden locks and bright silk dress, she reminded Jimmy of Elsa Mars.

Pepper saw the resemblance too, and tugged at Salty’s arm. “Look – a Miss Elsa doll!” she exclaimed delightedly, and Salty grinned as the pair looked expectantly up at Jimmy.

“We want! Please, Jimmy?” Pepper begged, and Salty nodded enthusiastically, softly whispering the word “want” over and over again.

The dollhouse cost far more than Jimmy could afford, however, and reluctantly he led them away from the store and towards the sideshow’s temporary home.

But then Dandy Mott had come to see him again, and had promised to give him enough money to buy his friends the coveted toy, and more besides.

He had not expected Dandy to make him such an offer, especially since he had been the one to rebuff Dandy’s attempts to join the freak show. But Dandy had been very insistent, even tripling the amount he had first been prepared to give Jimmy for his services when Jimmy had shown surprise and extreme hesitancy.

It was not the fact that Dandy was a man that had made Jimmy wary of him. He had occasionally jerked guys off for money with few qualms – it was an interesting change from the usual parade of middle-class women and their hidden peccadilloes – but Dandy was different. He was certainly attractive, but with an aura about him that made Jimmy slightly nauseous and hyper-vigilant.

“Spoiled brat,” was the description that flashed through Jimmy’s mind when he had first encountered this strange individual. But there was more to Dandy than being a person with more money than sense and far too many whims for his own good. He was someone accustomed to getting his own way, and that had nothing to do with being so rich.

Recalling the coldness in Dandy’s eyes, Jimmy’s stomach churned as he covered his bare chest with suds. There was no trace of human kindness in those eyes, only a childish, unrelenting greed. 

He had gone to the Mott mansion as requested, of course. Although his heart was racing and he felt like he was about to break out into a nervous sweat at any moment, Jimmy kept telling himself that everything would be all right.

All this Mott guy had asked for was for Jimmy to take a bath with him. He had even assured Jimmy that there would not be anything sexual required, even though for the right price that would not have been a problem for Jimmy. How difficult could that possibly be, Jimmy kept asking himself all the way to the lavish Mott residence, and yet he somehow felt unconvinced, as though he was intentionally lying to himself.

Only Dandy was at home when Jimmy arrived at the door. Apparently Mrs. Mott was away at some tedious social engagement, and it was the maid’s night off. Dandy was very courteous and welcoming indeed, but Jimmy was still inwardly squirming with uneasiness.

A sensation that did not evaporate even when he was safely inside, standing before the bathroom door and being slowly and tenderly undressed by Dandy, at his host’s insistence.

“As I told you earlier, I’m not a fruit,” Dandy had said smoothly, his gaze traveling downwards and lingering over Jimmy’s claws. “Although I must admit to being completely fascinated by the unique and unusual. I feel as much desire for the lovely ladies as I’m sure you do. Those twins are simply stunning – those entrancing eyes, those melodious voices! And oh my, I almost wanted to carry that cute little pinhead girl home with me. When I was a boy, I desperately wanted a pet chimpanzee. I would have named her Pepper. But Mother absolutely refused to have “such a dirty animal” – he mimicked quotation marks with his fingers in a very derisive manner - in the house.”

Dandy’s voice took on a slight hint of petulance as he added, “Mother never lets me have anything I really want. I’ve always thought I’d be a natural at acting, but she wouldn’t let me do that, either.”

‘Yeah,” Jimmy replied tonelessly, struggling to hide his rising anger at hearing his dear little friend being compared to an ape. He almost wanted to grab his clothing back and get the hell out of that house and away from that weirdo. But Pepper and Salty were the reasons why he was doing this in the first place. He simply could not disappoint them – he had come this far, so he might as well go ahead and get it over with.

Besides, Dandy’s glances and light touch had stirred him in a way he could not name. It was this odd yet enticing feeling that kept him strong until the door swung open and the horrific smell hit his nose.

The room was dimly lit by candles, but Jimmy could see the red color of the liquid in the bath most vividly. And there was no mistaking that horrible stink as anything else but the scent of fresh blood. For a few terrifying seconds, Jimmy wondered if the blood could possibly be… _human_.

Dandy chuckled slightly as he sank into the tub, gesturing for Jimmy to follow him in.

“Countess Elizabeth Bathory of Hungary was believed to have bathed in the blood of virgins to preserve her youth and beauty,” Dandy whispered wickedly, with a hint of seductiveness that both intrigued and repelled Jimmy as he continued to stare in horror at the bathtub. “Virgins, I’m afraid to say, are in very short supply in Jupiter, so I have to make do with cows’ blood from the local slaughterhouse. It still does wonders for the complexion, I have to say. Care to join me?”

Jimmy, utterly sickened, had gone through with his part of the bargain; he could remember little of what else was done or said for the next few hours, except that Dandy had kept his word and refrained from molesting him. In fact, Jimmy could not even remember putting his clothes back on or even his journey home. The noxious stench of blood was in his nostrils and seemingly everywhere else, until Jimmy was finally able to get to his tent, get rid of his nastily stained garments and scrub himself clean.

At last, he managed to purify himself and dress in something far better smelling. Taking deep, slow breaths to calm himself, Jimmy stepped out of the tent, intending to take a walk and put the thoughts swirling mercilessly inside his brain to rest.

He knew he should never seek Dandy Mott out again, as the man was obviously a raving lunatic. Yet something made him ache with a strange need to see Dandy again, to learn more about him.

As Jimmy was about to walk away from the camp, a small figure in a yellow nightgown came scooting out from one of the other tents and nearly bowled him over.

“Hey Pep, you nearly knocked me flying!” Jimmy exclaimed, picking her up in his arms as if she were only feather-light and hugging her gently till she giggled.

“Where Jimmy going?” Pepper asked, tilting her head and pouting a little. Jimmy could not help but chuckle and give her another squeeze.

“I was going out for a bit, but now I think I’ll stick around here, since you’re up. Now I’ve got someone to talk to! Say, how about you, me and Salty go into town tomorrow and buy that dollhouse you’ve been hankering after? Seems I’ve got a bit more money in my pockets than I thought I had before!”

It was worth all the weirdness he had been through with Dandy Mott just to see Pepper’s eyes light up the way they did.


End file.
